capfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadet Second Lieutenant
History "Gen Billy Mitchell advocated for an independent air force. Moreover, he realized that the general public must understand why aviation is important to America. He demonstrated that aircraft could be significant in war fighting by sinking several captured and overage battleships from the air in 1921 and 1923." - Quote from CAPMembers.com Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: Pass a comprehensive Learn to Lead exam, with a grade of 80% or higher, closed-book, 1-hour time limit. The exam questions are drawn from: *Learn to Lead, chapters 1-8 *AFMAN 36-2203, Air Force Drill and Ceremonies, chapters 4 and 5 *CAPM 39-1, CAP Uniform Manual, chapters 1 and 5 *CAPR 52-16, Cadet Programs Management, chapters 1, 4, and 5 Aerospace: Pass a comprehensive Aerospace Dimensions exam, with a grade of 80% or higher, closed-book, 1-hour time limit. The exam questions are drawn from Aerospace Dimensions modules 1-6. Character: No requirement Activities: Attend a cadet encampment Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Conscious of own performance; takes initiative to develop new skills; self-motivated and able to motivate others Core Values: Fair, just, and consistent in dealing with subordinates; exercises good judgment Communication Skills: Writes and speaks clearly; presents ideas logically; wins through persuasion Sense of Responsibility: Given an assignment, takes project from beginning to end; develops appropriate goals, plans, standards, and follows through in execution; demonstrates sense of ownership in all assignments Interpersonal Skills: Actively mentors NCOs; resolves conflicts fairly; criticizes constructively; dissents respectfully when disagreeing with superiors Critical Thinking: Thinks in advance and plans ahead to meet the unit’s short-term needs; imaginative and not tied to old ideas Delegation Skills: Not applicable Steps to Promotion The following are the basic requirements for promotion. Bear in mind, individual squadrons may have extra requirements, such as filling out a promotion request form. Pre-Requisites: -Be a current CAP cadet, as shown in eServices. -Possess a CAP service uniform and wear it properly. -Be capable of reciting the Cadet Oath from memory Leadership: -Complete the Staff Duty Analysis outlined in Pamphlet 52-14. -Pass an online test on Learn To Lead chapter 9, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. This test includes multiple-choice questions and has a 30-minute time limit. Aerospace: Pass an online test on a 3-chapter block of Aerospace: Journey of Flight, with a grade of 80% or higher, open-book. Cadets must complete one test during each of the following achievements: 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, and 16, for a total of six tests during Phases III and IV. Cadets may take the tests in any order, passing a different test for each achievement. If possible, cadets should study the Aerospace: The Journey of Flight chapters that most closely match the Aerospace Dimensions module being studied by the cadets they are mentoring or instructing. Some chapters in Aerospace: The Journey of Flight (11-17, 20, 22) are not included in the course of study for cadets. Phase III and IV aerospace tests are open-book. Character: Participate in a character development forum Activities: Participate & mentor as outlined in Pamphlet 52-15, the Cadet Staff Handbook Fitness: Pass the mile run, plus 2 of the 3 other events in the cadet physical fitness test, as shown below: Leadership Expectations In order to be promoted, cadets need to display certain leadership skills. Below are the leadership skills expected of a Cadet Staff Sergeant. Cadets are expected to display these skills, plus all previously-acquired skills. Attitude: Conscious of own performance; takes initiative to develop new skills; self-motivated and able to motivate others Core Values: Fair, just, and consistent in dealing with subordinates; exercises good judgment Communication Skills: Writes and speaks clearly; presents ideas logically; wins through persuasion Sense of Responsibility: Given an assignment, takes project from beginning to end; develops appropriate goals, plans, standards, and follows through in execution; demonstrates sense of ownership in all assignments Interpersonal Skills: Actively mentors NCOs; resolves conflicts fairly; criticizes constructively; dissents respectfully when disagreeing with superiors Critical Thinking: Thinks in advance and plans ahead to meet the unit’s short-term needs; imaginative and not tied to old ideas Delegation Skills: Delegates routine tasks effectively and works through NCOs; keeps people informed; makes expectations clear; supervises work of other leaders Category:Cadet Grade